Memories of Summer
by Forgotten.Tenshi
Summary: Summer holidays. Finally, after the tough first year at the university, Kyousuke returns to Japan to spend some time with his one and only, Daisuke. DaiMao hopelessly in love with each other. Beware of the fluff and silly jokes.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of summer was hanging in the air. It was late afternoon. Weary after a tiring journey, Hamao Kyousuke followed Daisuke up the spacious staircase to the place where he would live for the period of the summer holidays. Walking side by side already made both of them feel over the moon. Kyousuke wanted to break the comfortable silence and speak his mind, when his companion beamed proudly at him.

"Here we are!" Daisuke opened the front door of his flat. Still standing in the doorway, Mao noticed that the key in his best friend's hand had a keychain with a familiar looking anime character attached.

"It suits you," Kyousuke laughed, nodding at the silly keychain.

"Lovely, isn't it?" he jangled the keys and smiled. "But not as lovely as you."

"Dai-chan!"

"You suit me better." The older actor gallantly took his hand to kiss it, and winked mischievously at him.

" _Daisuke._ We haven't even entered your flat yet. Control yourself, will you?" Mao jokingly scolded him. It wasn't like Hamao had something against the affection Daisuke had always shown him. It was exactly the opposite. But there was still one thing that worried him. Even though he had left the entertainment industry for now, his soul mate was still a public person, after all. And the last thing he wanted to do was to harm Watanabe's career.

"Are you mad at me?" The taller man pouted his lips in an adorable way.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm not!" Kyousuke replied, still smiling. "I just worry too much, sorry."

As Kyousuke stepped through the door, he saw the familiar, bright living room. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large window with a wide windowsill, wide enough for a person to lie there on a pile of pillows and gaze out at the sky.

Daisuke closed the door. He was observing with fascination how his Mao joyfully entered theflat, noticing all the small changes in the room. Kyousuke's eyes twinkled as he came back to his lover.

"You didn't say you redecorated your place a little." Mao light-heartedly clapped his hands. "You even put the photo of us into that frame I gave you!" he added, still smiling as he pointed to the cupboard on which the framed photograph was set.

"I didn't really change anything big, but you weren't here for what seems like an eternity." Daisuke moved gracefully towards his love. "Welcome back, Mao."

At that moment, Daisuke hugged him, and Kyousuke melted into his arms, breathing in his lover's scent mixed with his cologne. He missed it. That pleasant, soothing scent brought back memories of their first real kiss. That day was a summer day too, but the air was much more humid back then, and the smell of the fresh rain was present. The two stayed still for a while, when the taller one broke the silence.

"Sorry, it seems that I ran out of patience today." Daisuke's mouth twitched, showing his lover a quick smile. Two seconds later, his smile faded and Mao noticed a slightly sad, or perhaps worried, expression. "Do you know how much I missed you, Mao? You flew away to New York and we were only able to talk once in a while when we weren't busy..."

"But now, finally, I'm by your side," Kyousuke said, smiling shyly as he leant towards his beloved. He fondly kissed Daisuke's cheek.

"I want to make up for all the time when we couldn't be together," Daisuke whispered in his deep voice into the younger man's ear. The shyness was gone now and Hamao shivered when he felt his beloved's gentle kiss on his neck. Daisuke pulled back only to look into his lover's appealing eyes. Both of them longed for the touch of each other and Daisuke could see that Mao was being mesmerized by his alluring gaze.

"I want to wrap you in my arms and never let go." Daisuke embraced his lover closer and subtly kissed his ear.

 _So_ _sweet,_ Watanabe thought as he took Kyousuke's face into his hands and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. As he deepened the kiss, Mao started running his hands over him. Daisuke felt his lover's hands sliding up under his shirt.

Daisuke tilted his head while leaning into another, slightly clumsier, kiss. Before the couple ended up lying on the windowsill, they managed to take off their shirts.

Lying on the top of Kyousuke, Watanabe controlled the passionate pace of their caresses. All of a sudden, Daisuke slowed down as he noticed the golden necklace surrounding Mao's neck. It was a stylish pendant in the shape of the letter "D" that he had given Mao as a birthday present a few years before.

He leant against Kyousuke, placed a delicate kiss on his collarbone, and stared with a genuine smile at his younger lover. He was so caught up in the moment, that he didn't even realize at what point he had begun to hold his breath.

"Looks good on you..." Daisuke traced Kyousuke's skin near the pendant with his finger.

"Are you referring to yourself?" Mao asked playfully.

"I'm talking about the necklace, dummy."

"You can stare in wonder later. I believe we were in the middle of something," he smiled slyly.

Kyousuke pressed his body against Daisuke; he began placing sweet kisses on his jawline and slowly moved back to his lips. In return, Daisuke nibbled Mao's sensitive neck lovingly. The younger man muffled a gasp of pleasure as his lover's hot breath sent shivers down his spine. The feeling of Daisuke's teeth leaving marks on his skin made his heart skip a beat. Hamao ran his hand through his lover's hair.

"Now I'm even more convinced that you look good on me," Kyousuke said, looking up at the older man.

"Of course, my love. After all, I belong to you," Daisuke purred as they locked their gazes together. "And you belong to me."

The moment he finished saying the sentence, he lowered his head again to suck the skin on his partner's chest. Daisuke wanted to mark him. _He is mine,_ he thought. Kyousuke closed his eyes and bit his lower lip tosuppress a moan.

Suddenly, Daisuke's phone rang. He reluctantly broke off their make-out session, leaving his lover breathing heavily. Watanabe recognized the familiar picture of Baba Ryouma on the screen and sighed loudly.

"Yes?"

"I'm on the other side of the city, but taking into the consideration the fact that Hamao is in Japan right now, I'm like 199% sure I heard you two fucking," Baba said, trying to sound serious and failing as he began to giggle. He spoke in a loud voice, enough for Kyousuke to hear him.

"So you're calling us to ruin the mood."

"Yep," Baba answered, and Daisuke could hear that his friend was trying hard not to laugh. "Nah, just kidding. I just wanted to inform you that I won't be in the next Triple Zone. You and Kei-chan have fun dealing with that sadist, Kimeru..." Ryouma stopped talking for a moment, silently realizing something important. "Wait, so if I'm _ruining your mood_ , then I was right and you two _are fucking_ right now!"

"Baba-chan, we are not..."

" _Yet_. Don't think I can't hear Mao's panting in the background."

Kyousuke stilled and looked apologetically at Daisuke, mouthing ' _Sorry_ '. Daisuke just waved his hand, wanting to say that it's not the younger's fault.

"But oh god, that's hilarious!" Baba continued, clearly amused. "I can sense when Dai-chan..." Daisuke abruptly stood up, preventing Mao from hearing the rest of what Ryouma had to say.

"What?" Hamao mouthed again, curious to know what ridiculous thing Baba had said, but this time it was Watanabe's turn to look apologetically. His eyes seemed to say _'You'd rather not know._ '

"Baba, _you're so dead_ the next time we have a broadcast together," Daisuke replied, a smirk visible on his face.

"Bye, bye! Have fun!" Ryouma rang off without listening to the other's threats.

Daisuke sighed again, "And so he managed to ruin the mood."

"Yeah," Kyousuke laughed. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should take a shower..."

"Together?" Daisuke cut in.

"... and go to sleep. Dai-chan, I'm tired. Maybe next time, okay?"

"I'll take your word for it."

The sound of running water reached Daisuke's ears. For a brief moment, he considered sneaking into the shower; however, he decided it would be better to just patiently wait for his turn. He didn't want to make his lover angry after all. At least not on the first day of their reunion.

After a while, Kyousuke came out of the bathroom only in a white towel tied around his waist. Daisuke brushed away the still-wet hair from the younger man's face and quickly kissed his forehead before disappearing into the bathroom.

The warm shower had let Mao relax even more and made him feel sleepy. When Daisuke entered the bedroom, he found his lover still in the towel, lost in his thoughts, lying on the bed.

"Were you waiting for me?" Watanabe's voice brought him back to the reality.

"Ah, was I lying here for so long?" he rubbed his eyes. "I lost sense of time..."

"You're really tired, love."

Daisuke lazily stroked Mao's dark hair and listened to his contented grunts.

"Hey, Mao," he said softly.

"Wait, I should put something on before you say anything else. I don't want to distract you," Hamao joked in a sleepy voice when Daisuke laid his eyes on him.

"Too late. You could be fully clothed and I still would be distracted," Daisuke interrupted with a smile, but patiently waited until the other was finished with changing into his pyjamas. Daisuke lay himself down on the bed, where a moment ago, Mao was lying. Once Kyousuke climbed into bed, he rested his head on his lover's chest and Daisuke started talking.

"I'm taking you for the trip of your life tomorrow," he said. "So don't even think about unpacking yet."

"Wait... what?! What do you mean a trip?!" Kyousuke asked confused by the fast change of topic of their conversation.

"Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit, but I can guarantee it will be a memorable experience," Daisuke said, already yawning and drifting off to sleep.

"Wait! Don't fall asleep yet! I demand explanations!" the younger man continued bewilderedly. "Should I be excited or scared?"

"Both," Watanabe winked at him.

"Dai-chan! Answer me! I won't be able to fall asleep if you don't tell me more."

Amused, Daisuke looked down at his lover and placed a kiss on his forehead to assure him that everything will be okay.

"Ah, I'm just kidding! It's just a small trip. Can't I take my love somewhere nice anymore?"

"If you say so..." Mao replied hesitantly. "When you said something earlier about the trip of my life, I thought..."

"Then don't think about that." Daisuke took his lover's face gently into his hands and smiled at him. "You could use some sleep right now. I know you need your beauty sleep... "

"Remind me why I'm putting up with you and your whims?"

"Because you love me, and I'm sorry to inform you, but it's an incurable disease. Luckily for me. And for you too, 'cause it works both ways," Daisuke smirked. "And don't say it like I don't put up with your whims too!"

"Fair enough."

"Goodnight then, my sweet Mao." Daisuke kissed his cheek with tenderness, leaving him smiling and still slightly confused.

"Sweet dreams, Dai-chan."

As Mao had closed his eyes, Daisuke kissed him good night once more before falling into blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm left hand was leading Mao to a destination, still unknown to him. With his right hand he squeezed Daisuke's, wanting to get his attention again.

"You know, your birthday is my favourite day of the year." The older actor tried to divert Mao's attention for a moment by a change of topic.

"Hopefully, you realise it's not my birthday today," Kyousuke answered, knowing his attempts to pull out any information about the surprise from his beloved were in vain. "Besides, shouldn't that be _my_ favourite day?"

"I just thought we could share your special day. And, as a bonus, you could have my birthday too... And of course I remember your birthday!"

"Wait, would that mean I get two birthday cakes a year all for myself?"

"You want that badly to get birthday cakes twice a year?" Daisuke smirked at his lover. "That's the only thing you're curious about now?"

"I'm also curious about how long you are going to make me wear this blindfold?"

"That's not what you said that one time I used it on you."

Embarrassed, Mao almost tripped over his own legs and hissed at him, " _Daisuke."_

"Ah, I've forgotten you can't see anything right now," Watanabe said, and then quickly added in a lower voice, "Don't worry, there's no one nearby." To emphasize his words, he sensually touched the back of Mao's neck suddenly, nearly making the blinded man moan aloud.

"You did that deliberately."

The older actor's genuine, muffled laugh was the only reply to that accusation.

"Seriously, stop teasing me already."

"Never. Your pouting face is too cute."

" _Cute_?"

"Endure it for just a few more steps, we're almost there."

The younger man sighed as their lonely footsteps against the paving reverberated in his ears. As they came closer to their destination, the sound of flowing watercould be heard in the distance and the fresh breeze that softly blew into his face smelled of woods. Something familiar was in that aroma. With his beloved's hand still holding his, Kyousuke somehow felt at ease. He breathed in deeply and tried to recognize the familiar scent, but he couldn't place it. Slightly frustrated, he let his mind wander.

Carelessly lost in his daydream, Mao stumbled against the uneven pavement. He managed only to gasp, before losing the ground under his feet. But the instant he should have met the ground, Kyousuke suddenly felt warmth instead. Before his body had reached the rough surface, strong arms around him saved him. He swallowed loudly. The danger was already gone, but the only sound he could hear now was his own fast breathing.

"That was close," Daisuke said, his own breath quickened too. The second he saw Mao falling, fear filled his mind. In the moment of sudden adrenaline, he quickly managed to catch Kyousuke in his arms before he hit the ground.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Mao. Is everything okay?"

"Just a little scared. If you weren't here, I would have ended up with a more painful experience."

Watanabe took the blindfold off Kyousuke's face. Still in his embrace, the younger man opened his eyes and calmed his breathing.

"I should have watched you better when you were walking blindfolded. I'm so sorry."

Daisuke smiled at him, still worried, and pulled him up to his feet. Mao broke their eye contact and finally looked around at their surroundings. Astonished, he immediately recognized the place.

Truth be told, Hamao had his fair share of surprises in his life, most of which were caused by Daisuke. Like the golden necklace with his lover's initial that he was embarrassed to wear at first. Or the bedroom full of candles, rose petals, and chocolates on the Valentine's Day. Or getting an unexpected package filled with homemade cookies during his stay in New York. But this was the most over-the-top thing Daisuke could ever think of. Considering their conversation the day before, he should have been prepared. And yet, he couldn't believe Watanabe did this _. 'Don't think about that, it'll be a fun small trip.' What a liar._ Kyousuke thought as he unwittingly began to smile.

British Hills. He took him to _British Hills_. The place full of their memories from filming the Takumi-kun movies. Unforgettable trip of his life? _Oh, definitely._

Still holding each other's hands, they walked up to the check-in desk. After filling in some forms, they were asked to wait for a few minutes. The girl behind the desk said something about fetching the keys for their room and left them alone for a moment. Daisuke looked at Mao with a smile that reached his eyes.

"I know a fun thing we can do in a few minutes."

"Dai-chan, the last time you said that, we ended up together in a bathroom stall for much more than a few minutes."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Apart from the fact that Kane-chan practically caught us red-handed because of our too loud moaning."

"And the fact that it happened during the break of a live broadcasting. I had to silence him and make up some excuse for Kimeru and our fans." Daisuke smiled at the memory of their momentary whim. He still remembered Kanesaki Kentarou's mocking _'Gii, Gii!'_ during their broadcast. "But it was totally worth it. I wouldn't mind repeating that."

But before they managed to do anything reckless, the girl returned with the keys.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Here are the keys. Second floor, room number 305. Your luggage will be brought to your room shortly. Have a nice stay at British Hills!"

They went up the stairs, passing through the familiar looking corridors. When Mao opened the door, a luxurious suite appeared before their eyes. The living room, bedroom, and bathroom were furnished in an antique British style, just like the rest of the hotel.

"Ah, it's one of these rooms in which we were fooling around during our free time on the set," Kyousuke noticed. "And that four poster bed!"

"Yeah, it's really similar. I think it might be even the same room."

Daisuke gracefully fell on the king-size bed and Mao followed. As he playfully fell on his lover, the mattress sagged a little bit under their weight. Both of them were still laughing, when Kyousuke rolled off him trying to nestle into Daisuke's arms. Smiling, Mao snuggled into his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daisuke asked amused, as Mao wrapped himself around him and refused to let go.

"Cuddling with you, obviously."

The way Mao was wriggling and trying to get comfortable in his embrace reminded Daisuke of a cat. Watanabe pulled him even closer and leaned their foreheads together. At the same time, their wandering hands were looking for each other until their fingers interlocked.

"I could get used to such a big bed." Kyousuke rubbed their noses together.

"Me too, but I doubt it would fit into our bedroom."

"When I finish my studies in New York, we are buying a new flat. Together. And a bed like this."

"Okay, I agree to buy a king-size bed, but without the posts. They take too much room."

"But Dai-chan," Kyousuke said, purposely prolonging his lover's name. "They are an important part of the design..."

"You can always try to make me change my mind," he replied, his mouth curled up in a gentle smile. When Daisuke looked into his eyes, he saw something more dazzling than the blue sky he adored so much. Love mixed with lust were reflected in the chocolate-coloured irises. That look made Daisuke's heart warm. His own personal sky was hidden behind those brown eyes. His own heaven.

Kyousuke leaned over him, stopping only millimetres away from Daisuke's face. His lips were almost touching him. Daisuke could feel Hamao's heavy breathing on his skin. Wondering where his lover will place a kiss, his gaze turned to the buttons on Mao's shirt. Kyousuke placed delicate pecks on his mouth, similar to their first kisses, full of pure, innocent affection. Those chaste kisses parted Daisuke's lips and made him hungry for more.

Out of the blue, forceful knocking on the door echoed in their room.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Watanabe stood up, fed up with the fact that something always disturbed his time alone with his lover. Cursing under his breath, he walked towards the door.

"Yes?" he opened and asked with a fake smile.

"I have brought your luggage, sir."

"Ah, yes. Thank you."

The porter put their bags down, politely bowed down, and left. After Daisuke closed the door and, just in case, locked it, Mao burst into laughter.

"For a moment there I thought BabaRyo had somehow found us," Kyousuke giggled while still sitting on the bed, his shirt already unbuttoned. He was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Me too. But even our Baba-chan is too busy to intrude in our love life all the time." Watanabe chuckled. "Speaking of the devil, I need to turn off my phone. Just to be safe."

When Hamao heard that, he laughed even louder than before.

"I won't let anyone ruin the mood this time." Daisuke brushed his hand against Mao's cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kyousuke replied as he pulled his lover onto the bed once again.

Mao lay once again on top of his beloved and started kissing him more passionately than before. Their tongues danced together lasciviously, yet leisurely. Daisuke quickly took over, covering his lover with his body. Soon, the younger man was at his mercy and Watanabe was kissing him breathless. When they pulled away, their mouths were wet with each other's saliva. Once Daisuke began to undress the both of them, Kyousuke leered at him. In next to no time, both of lovers were wearing nothing but a yearning for each other. Nothing mattered to them anymore. Just the fact that they could be with each other was enough.

The same warmth that earlier had saved Hamao from the fall, was now pressing against his nude flesh. By the time Daisuke started stroking his sides, the lovers were breathing heavily. Most of the love bites were still visible on Kyousuke's soft skin. Daisuke admired them with fondness, almost worshipped them with his mouth. He could taste a subtle aroma of soap mixed with sweat on his skin. Still fervently kissing him, he eagerly explored his body. His hands gradually moved down to Mao's hipbones. Daisuke sucked his tongue seductively, yet his touch was overflowing with tenderness. Lower and lower, his hands fondled his beloved's flesh.

" _Kyousuke_..."

The very sound of his voice made Kyousuke's heart beat faster. What was left of his sanity seemed to get lost in this deep whisper. Hamao gripped the back of his lover's neck to draw him closer. Daisuke's amorousness was irresistible and contagious. The older lover took Mao's lower lip between his and began to suck it in an arousing way. Unconsciously, moans full of desire spilt out of Kyousuke's throat, and his hands ran over the muscular body, caressing Watanabe with equal passion. It was his turn to send shivers down the other's spine. As he thought, so he let his lips roam on Daisuke's skin. While softly nibbling at the skin of the older man's neck, he pressed his mouth against a sensitive spot on his throat that drove Daisuke crazy.

Touches laced with lust were created out of their impatience. As they broke off their too long kiss once again, both of them were panting from the lack of the air. Daisuke's fingers reached Mao's mouth. Kyousuke was flicking his tongue against the long fingers and sucked them, covering them in his saliva. With half-lidded eyes, Daisuke observed his actions closely. His fingers disappeared in his lover's mouth, almost mimicking the act of lovemaking. Moans escaped his lips every time Kyousuke's wet tongue licked his finger too eagerly, too erotically. Instinctively, Kyousuke spread his legs to make more room for the man he loved. Their bodies were practically trembling from excitement, when Daisuke carefully prepared him.

The younger man lifted his hips and Daisuke locked him in his embrace. Anticipating what was about to come, Kyousuke swallowed loudly. He gasped and dug his fingernails into Daisuke's back when he felt him inside.

" _Ah!_ " Mao's head hit the pillow and bit his lower lip. Even though his lover was moving as gently as he only could, beside pleasure, the pain was visible on the younger's face.

"Hurts?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"It's okay. Just... It's been so long..."

"I know, my love."

Careful with each of his movements, he sucked his tongue again. Mao returned the erotic kiss, brushing against his lover's tongue. As Daisuke went deeper, Kyousuke too dug his nails deeper into Daisuke's flesh. Unwittingly, Mao was marking him in his own way with his fingernails. But even the pain they were causing to each other seemed like sheer bliss when they were together.

"Look at me, Mao."

Kyousuke didn't remembered when he had closed his eyes. The moment he reopened them, the older actor softly cupped his face, making circles on the blushing cheeks with his thumbs. He intently gazed into Kyousuke's eyes and with every slow move he drowned in those dilated pupils more. As he set a steady slow pace, the sound of their moans echoed against the walls. While Daisuke was caressing him intimately, Mao responded to his thrusts and they began moving together as one. Little by little, ecstasy was flowing through their veins like blood.

Kyousuke's impatience told him to thrust his hips faster, only to be stopped by his beloved. Confused, Mao tilted his head. Daisuke's eyes seemed to say that he didn't plan to rush their lovemaking, no matter how much both of them longed for climax.

"I missed you so much," Watanabe whispered. "Let me enjoy you fully."

" _Daisuke,_ " Kyousuke moaned, the moment his breathy voice reached his ears.

He rolled his hips trying to speed up the rhythm again, but it wasn't enough to make Daisuke lose control. Daisuke kept the slow pace; not only did he want to watch his lover turn into a moaning mess beneath him, but he also didn't want to hurt him. Even if that meant teasing him a little. With every stroke, desperate pleas were leaving Mao's lips until Daisuke finally sped up. But only for a brief moment. When he returned to the previous pace, Mao groaned with frustration.

"Be patient, love. It'll be worth it."

While getting used to the painfully slow rhythm his beloved persisted with, Kyousuke began to enjoy it. He felt he was getting closer to his release. At that moment he understood what Daisuke had been trying to do all along. He wasn't just teasing him; he wanted their pleasure to last as long as it was only possible. And so, they made love slowly, savouring every moment. Prolonging their mutual pleasure. Feeling that their climax was getting closer, the lovers clutched onto each other as if the other one could disappear in any little pant seemed loud to their ears. Every little moan brought them closer to their seventh heaven.

" _Daisuke!_ " Mao shuddered as he came with the beloved name on his lips.

A few moments after him, Daisuke moaned loudly and reached his own release still inside his love. Exhausted, he thoughtlessly collapsed on Mao and listened to his heavy breathing for a while. Soon, the taller man rolled over and embraced Kyousuke tightly, his face hidden in Mao's soft, messy hair. Breathing in the familiar scent, Daisuke felt fingers lazily brush through his own hair. He pulled away and looked at his sweetheart; Mao was smiling.

"Wanna take a bath with me, Dai-chan?" he asked dreamily.

"You bet."

"You'll have to carry me to the bathroom then."

"Of course, my prince." Daisuke smiled as he took his beloved into his arms and started walking towards the bathroom, knowing that this time, the second round would have to wait until they regained their full strength.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Baba Ryouma couldn't get through to Daisuke.

"He turned off his phone?! Clever, but I still have an ace up my sleeve," Baba said to himself in a triumphant voice. "You might have turned off your phone, but maybe your Mao-kun didn't!"

A few seconds later, Ryouma dialled Hamao's number; he heard the voicemail and sighed heavily.

"Of course, he turned off his phone too. What was I thinking...?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _That was supposed to be fluff, I swear I don't know how it ended up like that. BabaRyo couldn't keep them away, nor could I._

 _Also, the 'Gii Gii!' interview with Kentarou and Daisuke was real. But what had happened at that bathroom remains a mystery. As Daisuke said himself: "I'll leave it to your imagination." *winks* You shouldn't have done that, Dai-chan._


	3. Chapter 3

Lying down in the bathtub full of bubbles has never seemed so pleasant to Kyousuke before. Perhaps, because it's been a while since he did simple activities like that together with his beloved. Missing the other one made them start enjoying all these little things anew. Mao leaned his back against Daisuke's chest, hot water surrounding their bodies. Feeling relaxed, almost mindlessly he played with the foam between his fingers, when his boyfriend took some of the foam himself and placed it on Mao's nose.

"As I thought, you're still cute," Daisuke chuckled.

To his surprise, Mao didn't start his usual _'stop calling me cute!'_ argument. Instead, with a deadpan expression, he took a handful of foam again and this time slowly covered Daisuke's face with it. Knowing that his boyfriend was enjoying his childish antics, the older actor silently let him do it for a while before bursting into a laughter.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"This is your punishment for calling me cute."

Before he could say anything more, Daisuke caught his lips in a peck. Part of the bubbles fell off his face and ended up on Mao's.

"Oops," Watanabe said, his hand half covering his mouth, faking a surprised look.

Hamao just wiped the smooth foam off his face and snorted with laughter as Daisuke ruffled his freshly washed hair. Still stroking his hair in a caressing manner, he made Mao feel at ease in his arms. With time, the water surrounding them became lukewarm, and Kyousuke turned his head to face Daisuke. He started playfully placing kisses on his naked skin. Despite still feeling slightly tired, Kyousuke was stealing kisses from his lover the entire time, trying his patience. When the taller actor reached the verge of his reason, he responded by leaning towards him.

"Mao. You're going to get more sore if you don't stop doing that," he warned the younger man. Together with a warning, he seductively blew air into his ear, making Mao let out a soft moan.

"I wouldn't mind that if I don't have to move," he replied.

Hearing that, Watanabe closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down, but to no avail. On the spur of the moment, he grasped Kyousuke roughly, turning him around to make him completely face him. He stopped the second he saw Mao wincing and trying to conceal it with a smile. Of course, his lover's body was still sore. Ignoring his own libido, Daisuke smoothly changed the subject, "Maybe later. Anyway, the water is getting cold. We should come out." When he gently nudged Kyousuke to move from his lap, the latter pouted but obediently stood up. After drying himself, Mao wrapped himself in a fluffy bathrobe, and with a bottle of balm in his hand, he sat on the bed.

"If you don't want to strain me more, at least give me a good massage." He shook the bottle in his hand before tossing it to his love.

"Cocoa scented?" Daisuke read in an asking tone. "Seriously, Mao?"

"It smells like chocolate heaven! Don't complain if you haven't even tried it yet."

"Okay, okay. Take your bathrobe off," Watanabe said while opening the bottle.

"You take it off, Dai-chan. I'm too tired, remember?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and quickly undressed him. "And here I thought that I would get a free striptease from my boyfriend..."

"Not this time. Too tired," Mao winked at him and showed his tongue. "Besides, I was wearing only the bathrobe, it would have been a very short striptease." Kyousuke lay on his stomach and laid his chin on his hands when the note of cocoa appeared in the air.

"Oh, you were right! It smells really nice." _But on your skin it will smell intoxicating to me._ Daisuke sat on the bed next to his lover. Part of him was now regretting he didn't let Mao have his own way in the bath, but the more rational part of him told him he did the right thing. Under his fingertips he felt warm flesh of Kyousuke, shivering from the sudden coldness of the balm.

"Not too cold?" Watanabe asked.

"Everything seems too cold because I'm so hot," Kyousuke replied, trying not to laugh as he dramatically gestured with his hand.

"Hot _and cute_ ," Daisuke added, smirking.

Mao hearing that raised his head and continued, "I'm not cute." _And apparently not hot enough to make you completely lose your control. For now._

"I know, I know."

Firm hands on his upper back rubbed in the sweet balm, creating pleasing friction against his body. Daisuke kissed the small of Mao's back and placed his hands on his beloved's shoulders. As Daisuke went on massaging him, Kyousuke's thoughts were on the feeling of those loving lips on his skin which still lingered. The wet mark left by the older lover's mouth disappeared when he rubbed that spot with his fingers. But the imaginary lips were still there, caressing him tenderly as if they were real.

"Mmm..."

Mao closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the cold balm against his hot skin instead. He enjoyed all the attention his boyfriend was giving him. But his mind was craving for more of Daisuke's caresses, so much that his breathing sped up. Noticing that, Daisuke asked in a low voice, "Is my touch that good?"

"Yeah," Kyousuke almost moaned. "You have no idea."

Watanabe smiled lovingly at him. "Turn around."

Without any objections for a change, Mao rolled over on his back. This time, he was able to observe his boyfriend's hands. The veins on them were becoming slightly more visible every time Daisuke skilfully pressed all the right spots on his body. He started spreading the balm from his chest, gradually going lower.

Daisuke would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying his lover's slightly exaggerated gasps and pleas, even though he knew too well that Mao was trying to seduce him _again_ to satisfy his whims. He chuckled quietly when he came up with an idea how to tease Kyousuke even more.

Mao expected to feel Daisuke's palms covered in cold lotion against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, but he whimpered with surprise when Daisuke placed his hot lips there instead. Without breaking eye contact, he sucked Kyousuke's skin to make another hickey before applying the cocoa balm. But Kyousuke had different plans. When the older actor still was massaging his thighs, Mao draped his legs over Daisuke's shoulders to pull him closer.

"You won't let me finish the massage, will you?" the older actor asked.

"Quite the contrary."

"Don't tempt me like that then."

"Says the one who can't just normally massage me but has to tease me with his mouth all the time!"

"Well, sorry! If you didn't want my mouth on you, you should have just told me so earlier." Daisuke tried to sound offended. "Your body, however, was telling me something different a few seconds ago."

After a short moment of awkward silence, thinking he really insulted his lover, Mao hesitantly apologised, "You're right...Sorry."

"Simple ' _sorry_ ' won't be enough this time. You won't get what you want after being mean to me."

"Dai-chan," he moaned sweetly. " _Please?_ "

Those two words nearly changed Watanabe's mind. _Nearly._

"No."

"No?"

" _No_." Daisuke said firmly and went back to rubbing the inside of Mao's thighs. He moved his hands in an even more sensual manner, as if to show the younger man that he was still sulking and won't do anything more than the massage. Daisuke decided to take his sweet revenge and teach Kyousuke a lesson. He smirked ominously, which didn't escape Kyousuke's notice. Subtly, the older lover placed his hands on Mao's sides, as if he wanted to caress him. But Mao wasn't prepared for the moment when Daisuke began tickling him all of the sudden.

"Daisukeeee! Nooo! Stop that!" Mao was laughing so hard he thought he would die from laughter. The lovers were rolling on the bed, laughing, until Mao ended up in his lover's arms again.

"Should I stop here, I wonder?" Daisuke continued their banter.

"Yes, please."

"But it wouldn't be your punishment anymore."

Kyousuke hugged him back. "Not being able to be with you all the time is a punishment alone, Dai-chan."

"Mao..."

Daisuke held him so tightly in his arms that Mao's breathing was now lightly tickling the skin on his neck. As Mao pressed his lips against the neck and started gently nibbling it, Daisuke ran his fingers through his lover's hair. He could feel Kyousuke smiling, and at that moment he thought that there was no place in the world where he would rather be than by Kyousuke's there in an embrace, they were listening intently to their gradually slowing breaths and still fast heartbeats, until Kyousuke burst into laughter again.

"You're such a meanie though! How could you do that to me?! You know how I don't like to be tickled!"

"I'm sorry, Mao. I won't do that again. At least not in the nearest future."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part." Mao said, slowly getting up. "Let's get dressed. We can't just waste our holidays in British Hills sitting in the bedroom, can we?"

The wind was blowing lightly through their hair as they went for a walk to reminisce. Subtly, Daisuke tried to entwine their hands together, when Kyousuke confidently took him by hand and smiled. The older actor got lost in that sincere smile and eyes that sparkled with joy. Not paying attention to anyone but his lover, he started making circles and hearts with his thumb as if he was trying to engrave his love on Mao's palm. Kyousuke, feeling the patterns on his hand, smiled wider.

"Everything started here." Daisuke sighed dreamily.

"Well, you are forgetting something important, Dai-chan. We first met thanks to Tenimyu."

"I haven't forgotten about Tenimyu!" Daisuke pouted. "After all, since that musical for some reason I've gotten attracted to you."

"Maybe because we usually got roomed together at the hotels?" Mao reminisced **.**

"Or maybe because you were so charmingly innocent you didn't even realize it." The older actor laughed and squeezed Kyousuke's hand. "At that time it was purely platonic though."

The couple sat on the stone stairs, the same ones where their characters once watched the night sky on Tanabata. Even though it was a sunny day, Daisuke could have sworn that in that moment he could see every star reflected in Kyousuke's eyes. Forgetting about the whole world, he buried his face in Mao's neck and left a gentle kiss on his lover's skin. Looking up to observe the blue sky, the lovers cuddled closer and talked in a low voice.

"But here we discovered our real feelings for each other." Daisuke continued, whispering to his ear. "Firstly, I thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , I confused my character's emotions with reality. But that wasn't it. I could feel that I really was falling in love with you."

Hearing those words spoken aloud in that soft voice made young man's heart skip a beat. Kyousuke closed his eyes and snuggled closer into his boyfriend, feeling happy and safe in Watanabe's arms.

"I was overprotective of you, I still am." Daisuke admitted, smiling at his blissfully looking beloved. He left another tender kiss, this time on the top of Kyousuke's head. "The world is a completely different place since I fell in love with you."

Kyousuke chuckled at the cheesy line and opened his eyes. He stood up and pulled the older actor up to his feet to continue their walk of memories. As they walked hand in hand, Daisuke started humming a familiar melody that Hamao couldn't quite place. _Was this a song from some musical Dai-chan played in?_

His eyes lit up as he recognized the place. The building, that in the movies became the memorable music hall, was standing before them.

"Remember the shooting of Bibou no Detail?" Mao asked.

The taller actor laughed. "How could I forget? The staff accidentally gave us a double room instead of a twin and we just went with it."

"Do you think they believed us when we explained that after shooting we were just too tired to move to a different room?"

"Who knows. They've already seen us sleeping together while filming so does that even matter? Besides we _were_ tired. But from slightly different reasons." Daisuke's answer made Mao giggle.

"Good thing nobody visited us while we _practiced_ though. That would be much harder to explain."

"Especially that the things we were doing back then weren't even in the script."

"But I have to admit, you'd taught the teenaged me a few useful things."

Watanabe smiled flirtatiously and clasped his arm around his lover's waist. "Wanna review everything I've taught you?"

"As if we don't do that on daily basis," Kyousuke joked.

Daisuke squeezed his hand again. "We haven't since you've left Japan."

Mao bit his lip. He averted his eyes from his lover's melancholic gaze and decided to look at the sky instead. "I'm sorry, Dai-chan. You know, it's still hard to believe I've really left to study abroad. Everything seems as if it was only a really long dream."

Daisuke took his boyfriend's face into his hands and forced him to look at him. He smiled, but nostalgia for the past days, the time when they could be together all the time, was still present in his eyes. "And now you've woken up, Sleeping Beauty. Back in the British Hills as if time has stopped."

"Exactly." Kyousuke laughed. "Dai-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go back to that dream for a little longer, okay?"

Kyousuke's face was too close to his own to resist the temptation of kissing him. Their lips moved gently before Daisuke slipped his hand into younger man's hair, gripped it, and deepened their kiss. When it left them almost breathless, he took Mao's lower lip between his own and sucked it gently, careful not to bite him nor to draw any blood. He moved slightly away from Mao's lips to look at him again. Feeling happy that his love is with him, Daisuke rubbed their noses together which made Kyousuke let out a delighted chuckle.

"Do I look like somebody who is planning to let you go that easily?" Daisuke asked in a whisper.

"Thank you, Dai-chan."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** _

_Sorry for the long wait. Happy Tanabata to everyone~ Especially to my dear editor~_ _  
_


End file.
